The present invention generally relates to mobile device security, and more particularly to the security of mobile devices using device behavior.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets and laptops have become an integral part of our personal life, and more recently, our work environment. Many people use their smartphone or tablet to access corporate or government email and calendars, or run enterprise applications.
To mitigate theft/compromise risks, government agencies, corporations and defense forces invest significant money and resources in securing their property. Some resources include video surveillance, security personnel, and identification checkpoints. At the same time, mobile devices are pervasive. Some devices are equipped with powerful sensors, such as a camera, microphone, gyro, GPS, accelerometer and touch-screen readers. Mobile devices provide excellent coverage of spaces of interest, and they are mobilized around the sensitive areas by people. To a large degree, the mobile devices within the premises of an enterprise satisfy a trust relation. More specifically, it can be statistically safe to assume that nearby devices are to be trusted for the purpose of collaboratively mining and calibrating sensor data.